The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device, an electro-optical device, an electronic instrument, and the like.
In recent years, a high-speed serial interface such as low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) has attracted attention as communication means between LSIs. In such a high-speed serial transfer, a transmitter circuit transmits serialized data using differential signals, and a receiver circuit differentially amplifies the differential signals to implement data transfer.
A projector (projection-type display device) generally includes a circuit board section that performs display image processing and the like, and an optical system section that is provided with a liquid crystal panel (electro-optical panel), a light source, a lens, and the like. Image data is transmitted from the circuit board section by a host processor, and a display driver (driver) provided in the optical system section receives the image data and drives the liquid crystal panel. A high-speed communication that deals with high-definition image display can be performed by utilizing the high-speed serial interface for such a data transfer.
However, since the high-speed serial interface implements a high-speed data transfer using the differential signals, undesirable electromagnetic radiation (EMI noise) is generated from the serial bus. In particular, undesirable electromagnetic radiation occurs to a large extent between separated sections (e.g., circuit board and optical system) since the transmitter side is positioned away from the receiver side.
A display driver generally utilizes a microprocessor unit (MPU) interface (i.e., MPU parallel interface) as an interface between the display driver and a host processor. Therefore, a high-speed serial interface circuit and an MPU parallel interface circuit may be integrated in the display driver. In this case, cost can be reduced by allowing each interface circuit to share each terminal. However, it is difficult to switch the interface while suppressing undesirable electromagnetic radiation generated from the serial bus. Moreover, since the function of each terminal differs corresponding to the interface, it is difficult to share each terminal.